Forum:Is there any kind of balance in freeciv?
Hi all, I downloaded freeciv (the latest 2.1.* release) and I must ask myself: is there any kind of balance in this game? I do not seem to be able to cause any sort of damage to any of my AI opponents. Early on both of us have archers and chariots. It does not matter whether I have the chariots and my opponent has the archers or vice versa - any number of my troops gets slain by any number of their troops. My troops cause little to no damage and there is not the slightest chance of my being victorious. Also later on me having alpine troops or riflemen and my opponents still having musketeers it is the same picture: Any number of my alpine troops is lost when trying to conquer a city that is held by "musketeers" ... seriously last night I threw like 10 alpine troops at a city that was holding about two to three musketeers ... all my alpine troops I lost! The picture changed when I started producing "armor" i.e. "tanks" ... only then was I able to fight musketeers ... also shooting nuclear rockets at cities hosting musketeers helped somewhat AND was necessary since those musketeers would still give my armor a very very hard time. Dear developers of freeciv: I understand there must be some randomness in fights and battles such that I will not always win and stuff and the game becomes more challenging ... but seriously: giving AI a 99.99 % of winning a battle IS NOT FUN!! :Freeciv for Dummies. :-) --Hima 12:47, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :: "For Dummies" I get it ... haha nice call man. Anyways that tutorial does not cover what I was writing above ... maybe you should try "Reading for Dummies" ? On a more clarifying note: My problem is not winning against an AI per se ... it's more like I cannot win "a battle" i.e. moving one of my units onto a field where either a city or another unit of my opponent is ... was that clear enough now? :::Well, I guess you're right - there's not much about battle there. What you need is to learn how to fight. This question has been brought up many times before in fact. Please search the forums and you'll find numerous threads. --Hima 13:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) : There is no combat bonuses for AI. You might be ignoring some perfectly normal defense bonuses (terrain modifiers, fortified units, unit veterancy levels, defense buildings... ) Try middle clicking enemy units before you attack to see hoe likely you are to win them if you attack, or if you just wait for them to attack you. If you really are losing more battles than you should, I suggets sending bugreport to bugtracker with savegame to reproduce this problem as attachment. --Cazfi 21:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) : It's all said above. You have to learn how to fight, you can calculate your chance to win pretty well. And you really tried things that cannot work. In the game, riflemen and alpine troops are used to defend, only seldom to attack, especially not through city walls.--Teetasse 14:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC)